The emerald justiciar
category:User Created Characters ---- =History= Growing Up Jason Michael Xander was born in New York City on April 11th, 1945, to James and Clara Xander. James Xander was a highly successful lawyer, which afforded them a life of great privilege. As a young boy, Jason found the concept of flight to be fascinating. He would often lay in the grass for hours on end, staring to the endless blue sky. He found peace in it, and dreamed of one day becoming a pilot. His father wouldn't have it however, he told Jason that his dreams were frivolous. He would become a lawyer, and carry on the family name. Jason accepted this, but held his dreams secretly inside. Adulthood Jason graduated high school as valedictorian of his class, and immediately proceeded to Yale University, where he studied law. Much to his surprise, it came quite easily to him, he even found it mildly interesting. He quickly surpassed his fellow students, and graduated at the top of his class once again. After passing the bar exam, Jason was ready to take his place at his father's side. James' current partner, Victor Powell, felt differently however. He broke into the Xander estate, gunning down both James and Clara in cold blood. When the murder finally went to trial, Victor was acquitted of all charges, due to lack of evidence. The justice system, which Jason was so ready to serve, had failed him. Jason knew he needed to get away. Not only to heal his pain, but also to save himself from taking matters into his own hands. He decided he would pursue his childhood dream, and signed up for the U.S. Air Force. It was in the air that Jason found freedom, and he did whatever he could to stay there. He spent 4 years with the air force, becoming one of the best combat pilots they had ever known. It wasn't until a new love came into his life that he decided to stop flying. A love that made him feel more free and happy than flying ever could. Her name, was Laura. Jason and Laura fell deeply in love, and were married a short 3 months into their relationship. Jason left the air force, and opened a law firm. Everything went great for nearly two years, but then he received the phone call that would forever change their lives. His skills were needed for one last mission, classified top secret. Into Thin Air Jason was to fly a prototype stealth bomber deep into enemy territory for a bombing run, and get back out without being seen. Unable to turn down one last flight, he accepted the mission. Despite Laura's concerns, he left the next morning. The mission was a complete success, but something didn't feel right to Jason. He throttled up, eager to get home to his love. Then, without warning, both he and the bomber vanished, seemingly into thin air. He had been flying over the Bermuda Triangle. A Hero Emerges Jason awoke on a beach in Florida. 30 years had passed, but he still looked the same as he did the night he began his mission. He had no memory of what happened, and he didn't care. He immediately hitched a ride to New York to find out what became of his love, but what he found only made things worse. She had moved on, she had a family now, and she was happy. Jason didn't want to upset the life that she had made, and he turned to head away. He wanted so desperately to be in the air once again, to forget his pain. It was at that moment that his powers first manifested, all the plants around him withered, and he took off into the sky. He landed on the roof of a skyscraper, confused and in shock. He felt a hand on his shoulder, and quickly turned around to find a large man in brightly colored tights. It was Praetorean, he had witnessed Jason's power manifestation and followed him. Jason told him the whole sordid story. Praetorean offered Jason an option, to embrace his gift, and devote his life to being a hero. Jason agreed, and they set off to begin honing his abilities. =Personality= Jason is very passionate about justice and the law. He tends to be very serious most of the time, rarely cracking a joke... or a smile. He is very well spoken, and sometimes finds himself lost in thought, thinking about the past, and the life he left behind. =Groups= United States Air Force Following his father's death, Jason decided to finally follow his dream, and signed up for the U.S. Air Force. He quicky excelled as a fighter pilot, becoming one of the best the Air Force had ever seen. It was because of this reputation that he would be hand picked for the mission that would change his life forever. =Powers & Abilities= Powers *'Energy Absorption:' Justiciar can absorb the bio-energy from within his enemies, weakening them, and transferring it to himself and his allies. *'Energy Blasts:' Justiciar can focus the absorbed bio-energy into powerful blasts, effectively turning his enemies' own energy against them. *'Flight:' Justiciar has the ability to fly, his flight speed is dependent on the amount of bio-energy he has absorbed. Abilities *'Piloting:' Justiciar is an avid fighter pilot. *'Physical Fitness:' Justiciar takes pride in keeping his body in peak physical condition. *'Education:' Prior to joining the Air Force, Justiciar attended law school, and passed the bar exam with flying colors. Weaknesses *'Machines/Robotics:' Machines do not produce bio-energy, and therefore pose a large threat to Justiciar if he is caught alone. =Creator Notes= The Emerald Justiciar started off as a Green Lantern homage, but has evolved into something completely different (aside from the colors and air force ties). ----